This invention relates to a pallet for storing or transporting goods.
Pallets are often used to store and transport goods. The pallets maintain the goods at a distance above the floor such that they can be readily lifted and moved by a fork of a lift truck.
Many different designs of plastic pallets are well known. One known plastic pallet includes an upper deck portion having an upper planar portion with ribs extending downwardly therefrom. A lower deck portion includes a lower planar portion having ribs extending upwardly therefrom. The upper ribs are secured to the lower ribs via hot plate welding.